inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepper and Salt
This article focuses on the interactions between Salt '''and Pepper'.'' Episodes Showing Friendship (All) Salt and Pepper have been shown to be very close friends. In fact, as Pepper points out in The Crappy Cliff, they are BCFF- Best Condiment Friends Forever, and have to be together at all times, including jumping together and trying to win the first challenge. However, Salt apologizes to Pepper and says that there is no way she is doing that. Pepper jumps anyway and fails, leading Salt to jump after her to rescue her. Yet, she just falls on top of Pepper and crushes her. In A Lemony Lesson, Salt is seen talking to OJ about how she has missed Pepper and has counted even by the seconds since she last saw her, which was not even that long ago. Salt and Pepper then greet each other happily and ran towards each other to the tune of Chariots of Fire in slow motion, but OJ gets in the way. Pepper gets chosen onto Team Chickenleg earlier than Salt is chosen. When there is only Paper and Salt left to choose from, Team Epic doesn't pick Salt since Knife finds her annoying to listen to, so, as Pepper says, this means that Salt can go onto her team. Their team ends up winning the lemon challenge, despite little to no participation from them. In The Arena Of Death, Salt and Pepper were chosen to participate in The Arena of Death by the computer along with OJ] and Taco. Nickel kicks a rock that acted as a boomerang and hit Pepper, causing Salt to jump after her, once again to save her. They were then both out of the challenge, but their team still won thanks to Taco. In One-Shot Wonder, Salt and Pepper participate in a challenge in which the contestants had to slingshot each other to the other side of a gorge. Balloon tells Salt that she can be their testing dummy, which she is afraid of doing. Salt finally gives in and decides to go first, but is accidentally flung into the gorge after Pickle trips over Rocky. Pepper this time switches roles with Salt and jumps after her to rescue her. Obviously, this means that both Salt and Pepper are out of the challenge once again. Yet, once again, their team still wins this time thanks to both Pickle and Taco. In The Stacker, Pepper asked Salt if she wanted to play catch with a frisbee. Salt agreed and Pepper told her to go long. However, when Pepper threw the frisbee, it bounced off a cloud and hit Salt. Pepper ran over and checked to see if she was okay, which she was, but Salt noted that bad luck occurs when you tip a salt shaker. Pepper, in disbelief, then asks that if Salt actually believes in something that unrealistic. After waiting a few seconds, nothing happens and the two are relieved untill a random bomb explodes on both the two of them. Salt completes her stack of golf balls in the challenge successfully according to a cutscene with no animation, but Pepper does not and is up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, Salt and Pepper are not chosen by the computer to participate in the baton relay race challenge, and their team ends up losing, making the two of them both up for elimination. However, when MePhone4 congratulates them for making it to the final 10, the two are shown holding hands. In Sugar Rush, both Salt and Pepper were up for elimination. Balloon voted for her, leading Salt to act surprised and ask what she ever did to him and vote for him in revenge, along with Pepper, of course, and the entire rest of her team, so Balloon was eliminated., and was sent to Idiotic Island. During the candy challenge, she refused to compete saying that she was on a diet and hated candy. Pepper copied Salt and went on a diet too. Their team lost likely due to them not competing. They were both put up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, Pepper and Salt said to each other that they hoped none of them will be eliminated and hugged each other. As a result, Pickle commented that he hopes either of them will be eliminated for costing the challenge due to their diet, and Salt replies to him that she can actually "swim better than him". At elimination, the two sat next to each other, but they were in the bottom 2, but Salt ended up being safe, spliting up her and Pepper. During their final moments, Pepper and Salt are punched by the fist thingy and held hands during their final moment. In The Snowdown, Salt tries to adjust to life without Pepper by going after OJ. Still, when her team ends up winning and they are given the chance to pick an eliminated contestant onto their team, Salt demands for Pepper to rejoin, and although OJ and Pickle disagree, she continues to yell Pepper's name, making it extremely clear and impossible to make any more clear who she wants to rejoin. Yet, due to her team being undecided, MePhone4 lets the viewers decide. While the eliminated contestants said why they should join, Pepper was seen holding a salt shaker, reminding her of Salt, and when it is punched away by Fist Thingy, Pepper yells out "Salty-Salt!". Salt then appears in the ending photo holding Pepper's hand while staring at OJ with a look in her eyes. Category:Friendships